Brandt
Brandt is the protagonist of Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. He lives in the Kingdom of Horne with his mother, Kuore. Though the game follows a job system, Brandt is depicted as a typical freelancer in official artwork. In animal form, he turns into a dog similar to a husky. Appearance and Personality Brandt has blond hair, and in his default appearance wears sky blue clothes with an orange belt, brown vest and red boots. Brandt is a positive character and has a strong sense of justice, but he is nonetheless juvenile and rough in manners. Brandt hates feeling useless and will try to solve things on his own to prove himself. Brandt remains loyal to his friends and will defend them despite the dangers. In most scenes, he serves as the party leader and will speak on their behalf. It is revealed in the end credits he has a crush on Yunita. Story Brandt's adventure begins on his fourteenth birthday, the time when it is customary for males to present themselves to King Horne and be acknowledged as adults. King Horne immediately orders him to rescue Princess Aire from the Witch's Mansion, where the Witch of the North is keeping her captive. On his way through the Northern Caves, Brandt is attacked by a Minotaur. He is saved by Jusqua, another young man from Horne, who is using magic and investigating the caves at the King's behest. Although Jusqua advises him to turn back, they decide to team up regardless. Brandt and Jusqua arrive at the mansion and find that all of Aire's bodyguard has fallen except for Yunita. They help her fight off the monsters and she joins them. They find Aire on the top floor of the manor. She angrily berates them for taking so long to rescue her, but she joins the party as well when the Witch attacks. Although they defeat the Witch, she threatens that the "contract" they broke by taking back Aire still applies. Immediately after the battle, a Crystal appears before the party and informs them that they have been chosen as the Heroes of Light to fight the darkness spreading through the world. It grants them their first crowns to help them in their quest. The party discovers the truth of the Witch's words when they return to Horne and discover that all its citizens have been turned to stone, while the King himself has gone missing. A group of investigators from Liberte are there to look into the matter and offer the group shelter in their town. The party splits as Brandt and Yunita refuse in favor of finding a cure themselves, while Jusqua and Aire accept the offer. Brandt and Yunita decide to go to Guera, a kingdom known for its magical knowledge. They become lost in the desert, but meet a warrior named Krinjh who tells them that they need Merkmal to find the kingdom. He joins them and guides them to the Moonlight Tower to retrieve the artifact. When they reach the town, Brandt and Yunita request the king's help. He asks them first to defeat the Sand Devil, a monster that has trapped the citizens within their walls for years. They agree and go to the Quicksand Castle with Krinjh to fight it. After defeating the Sand Devil, she is revealed to be Ariadne, an elf who had once been in love with Krinjh before hatred filled her heart. Krinjh apologizes for her pain and vanishes alongside her. After returning to Guera, the king tells Brandt and Yunita to travel to Arbor for a cure. Brandt, who had been feeling inferior and weak in comparison to Krinjh, decides that he needs to travel on his own and become stronger. He sneaks out of the inn during the night and leaves Yunita behind. On his way out of town he finds a white cat, which follows him. Unaware that it is a cursed Aire, he decides to let it tag along. A curse placed around Arbor protects the nation from humans, and upon entering the Great Tree, Brandt is turned into plant. Aire, who is unaffected, teams up with Torte the mouse sage to find the Animal Staff. The staff turns Brandt into a dog, allowing him to move again. They go to see Queen Arbor, who instructs them to calm the tree's rampaging guardian, Arboroc, in exchange for returning them to their human forms. Brandt and the others make their way through the Great Tree and find that Arboroc has been possessed. Unable to reason with him or free him from his possession, they are forced to kill him. Queen Arbor keeps her word by turning the Animal Staff into the Transformation Staff and allows them to move through Arbor freely as humans. She advises them to go to Spelvia and seek the help of Rolan the hero in order to save Horne. Torte, his job done and stricken with guilt over Arboroc, leaves the party. Brandt and Aire take their animal forms and attempt the jump to Spelvia from the top of the Great Tree. Aire lands safely, but Brandt can't finish the jump and falls to the ground. He decides to follow Aire by another route and heads for the western Ice Caverns. There, he reunites with Jusqua by saving him from a Behugemoth summoned by Urbeth's Sorcerer. They make their way to the snowy town of Invidia, where they meet a young girl named Rekoteh who is trying to hatch the dragon egg in the center of town. Neither the mythril hammer nor Firaga works. Rekoteh concludes that the only way to hatch it is the Dragon's Harp. She accompanies Brandt and Jusqua into the Invidia Underground to retrieve it. The harp succeeds in waking the unborn Dragon and it hatches, giving them a route to Spelvia. When they arrive in Spelvia, Brandt and Jusqua are reunited with Aire and Yunita. Although the latter two had tried to cleanse Rolan's heart of darkness, Rolan is now more filled with hatred than ever. When the party arrives in his chamber, he attacks and they are forced to fight him. This proves to be a grave mistake; when Rolan falls, the darkness in his heart is released over the entire world. The darkness warps time, and the party finds that they have been thrown into the past. They are now in the time when Chaos was still in the process of corrupting the kingdoms through his servants, with the ultimate goal of completely flooding the world with darkness. To stop him, Brandt and the others have to collect the legendary weapons of light. Having been sent back in time, the heroes can use their knowledge of future events to correct many mistakes that were made in their past, save Rolan's soul, and finally return to Horne after the rulers of the other kingdoms grant them the weapons of light in thanks. They discover that the person they knew as King Horne was actually Satan and it was he who made the contract with Louhi, giving her Aire in exchange for the ultimate black magic: Desolator. They defeat Satan and Rolan convinces Louhi to cancel the contract. The real King Horne gives them Desolator and the crystal grants them the Dark Fencer crown. Meanwhile, the Star Chamber opens in the ocean. Brandt and the others travel there and confront Chaos, defeating him and thus eradicating the source of darkness in the world. The heroes return to their own time and find it greatly improved because of the changes they made to history. Brandt returns to Horne with the others and Aire speaks with the King. The King wants Aire to stay in the castle, but Aire refuses, having realized that her true calling is to continue protecting the world as a Hero of Light. Brandt leaves the castle with the group, knowing that they are destined to protect their world. Battle Brandt is most designated to be the physical damage dealer. He has the highest Strength and HP growth of the group, making him an excellent choice for crowns that deal damage with physical attacks, such as the Hero and Ninja. He is the worst choice for dealing damage with magic, due to his low Intellect, but he functions reasonably well when assigned to healing and is best equipped with low tier White Magic like Cure. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Brandt. Brandt's hair costs 100 crystals. Gallery Category:Main Characters